


Thoughts

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm starting to regret it now. I guess I forgot about it a little since everything was going so well, Al being happy, our friends being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Pain in the neck is hell.  
> No, really my neck hurts, yes, it does, but I promised myself I would get working on HA right away!

I didn't pay enough attention to him, the doctors didn't either and neither did Stevens who was supposed to be a fucking miracle worker. . . maybe not as miraculous as the Rockbell's, but he was supposedly qualified, right?

 

It's been three days since Al had a seizure and I'm just here waiting for the next one. The last one occurred an hour ago and he has been aggravated lately. He knows that there is something wrong with him (No! Nothing's wrong with you, Al. You're gonna be okay soon because I fucking say so!)

 

Reducing the sedatives gradually had been a good idea and Stevens said that it was very abnormal that Al should feel the withdrawal so strongly, but of course his body is still getting used to things. And we were warned of the consequences before Al pleaded that I let him take the drug.

 

I'm starting to regret it now. I guess I forgot about it a little since everything was going so well, Al being happy, our friends being happy.  I'm still filled with joy everytime I see Al with his body back, though frail and fragile as it is, but this obstacle, I'm not familiar with it, I don't know what i can do or what I can't do. I hate feeling useless and I've never wanted to be stuck here in the hospital to begin with, but we needed help right away. I just wanted to go back to Risembool and let Al recuperate there, let his family take care of him. I'm sure Winry and Pinako would've done a great job to do that.

 

I haven't called Winry yet. . . I'm not really sure what to say to her. 

 

Anyway, Al doesn't really want to talk to me that much as of late. Sometimes when I enter the room, he just looks off to the side and rolls his body to the other side so that his back would face me. 

 

Maybe he's blaming me too. I'm not sure, but I want to ask him and I do get angry when he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm holding back on that though and I tell him it's going to be okay. It will pass soon.

 

I'm not sure If I believe that myself really.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I've done a 1st person POV before. Hope it does not disappoint. Also It is rather short, isn't it?


End file.
